


Lister Sister

by itssoverynicetomeetyou



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssoverynicetomeetyou/pseuds/itssoverynicetomeetyou
Summary: The Doctor manages to escape the Judoon prison asteroid (obviously). But the escape attempt hits the TARDIS harder than she thought and whilst she does end up in Yorkshire...13 meets Anne Lister. What else can I say?
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a horrible week. To be honest, I think we all have really. So in an attempt to feel better, I did something gay. I hope it helps you too.

“Escape from Judoon prison, check. Find my TARDIS, check.” The Doctor ran around the console, all too aware of the alarm that was blaring outside. “Now all I have to do is pilot my way through their security system and I’m back to Yaz’s in time for tea.” She threw a lever and the engines vworped into action. “Will I be in time for tea? Of course I will. Yaz always has time for tea. Or is that Graham? Woah!” The Doctor cried out as the floor suddenly tilted beneath her. Grabbing wildly at the controls, she started using every trick in the book, and a few extra she made up on the spot. “Okay, did not expect the Judoon to have this level of security. I mean, prison asteroid in the middle of nowhere, who needs a positron net? Ah!” the floor tilted once more. “And a tractor beam? You guys are seriously over-compensating here. Or maybe not. I mean, I am making a successful escape here.” The TARDIS groaned at her. “Semi-successful attempt. Chances of us making it out of here are, what, 80/20?” Another groan, “70/30?” A button erupted off the console in a jet of steam. “Alright, 60/40, and that’s as low as I’m going.” She started pressing buttons in a seemingly random manner. “I will get out of here,” she ground out through gritted teeth. The TARDIS emitted a loud shrieking alarm and she grinned at the ceiling.

“Trust me.”


	2. Chapter 2

A horrendous crash reverberated across the valley, making John look up from his work. The other men had stopped too, looking around to try and see where it had come from.

“Back to work,” John instructed them. “Miss Lister wants this done by the end of the week.” He, however, leant his spade against a nearby drystone wall. “I’ll be back soon,” he said, setting off in the direction he thought the noise had come from.

He’d walked for some time and not found anything, so he began to circle back via the main road. Surely someone else would be on the scene already if it was near the main road, but he knew Miss Lister wouldn’t mind him lending a hand with a cart or somesuch if the need arose.

He pulled up short at the sight of a stranger in the distance, wearing the oddest of clothes, limping down the road ahead of him.

“Excuse me, sir!” He shouted, quickening his pace. “Do you need any assistance?” The figure spun round, wobbled, and sat down suddenly.

“I meant to do that,” the stranger said. “The world was spinning too fast up by my head so I thought it would be slower down here.”

“My apologies, Miss,” John said, eyeing the stranger carefully. “I heard a crash and was wondering-”

“That was me. Definitely me. I’ve got the bruises to show for it.” She put her hand to her side and winced. “Bit of an odd question here, don’t suppose you could tell me where I am?”

“Er, about a half-mile out from Halifax, Miss.”

“Yorkshire! Bingo! Knew I’d make it to Yaz’s. Although, the TARDIS isn’t very happy with me and won’t let me back in. How am I going to get to Sheffield from here?” John noticed the lady’s strange way of talking, along with her clothes. He was starting to suspect she might be one of Miss Lister’s friends.

“Perhaps you know my Lady, Miss Lister up at Shibden Hall? I’d be happy to accompany you back there if you think she can help.”

The woman’s face slowly broke into a grin. “Are you John Booth?”

“Aye,” he replied. “Do I know you?”

The woman sprang back to her feet and shook his hand vigorously. “Heard loads about you. Well, not loads. A bit. Heard a bit about you. All good things, though.”

“Miss Lister studied with a doctor when she was in Paris a few years back; she might be able to give you a once-over, so to speak.”

“She’s already been to…” the woman trailed off.

“Sorry?” John asked.

“Nothing. Never mind. This way to Shibden, is it?” she started walking hurriedly down the road.

“Er, the other way, Miss. That’ll take you back to Halifax.”

“Back to? But I never came- OH. Right. Yes. Don’t want to go back to Halifax.” The woman span round, never taking a break from talking. “Why are you calling me Miss?”

“We haven’t been introduced, Miss,” John explained as he tried to keep up with her.

She stuck her hand out to shake. “I’m the Doctor.”

John hesitantly took her hand and shook it. Definitely one of Miss Lister’s friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally writing this instead of sleeping. I think I'm going to stop now and continue tomorrow. zzzzzz


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crumbs this took a long time to finish! I'd written most of this way back when I posted the first part of this, I'd just got stuck on the ending. Hopefully this ending will do.
> 
> Also, I've made an instagram account under the same name, come say hi!

“Eugenie!” Anne Lister shouted as she descended the stairs. “Eugen- where is that girl? I shouldn’t have to shout for my own lady’s maid!”

“Calm down, Anne,” Ann Walker said from the hall. “I’m sure we can manage a few cases up the stairs by ourselves.”

“It’s the principle of the thing,” Anne replied. “I’d have asked John to bring it up only he’s out with the other men making the changes to the grounds-”

“And my servants brought over my things perfectly well,” Ann interrupted, walking over and placed a hand on her lover’s arm. Anne relaxed into the touch for a second, allowing herself a brief smile.

“Right,” Anne said, pulling away. “Let’s get this upstairs, shall we?” She lifted the nearest case, grunting slightly under the weight.

“Anne!” Ann exclaimed. “I thought we were going to do it together!” She struggled to hide her laughter at the sight before her.

“It’s fine,” Anne ground out, swaying slightly. “You go ahead, tell me if I’m going to hit anything.” Ann rolled her eyes fondly and started up the stairs.

“Come on, then.”

*****

John led the Doctor into the yard, giving a nod of greeting to Miss Cordingley. He tried to ignore the over-enthusiastic wave his companion gave her. Surely he’d remember such a strange visitor coming to Shibden before, but she acted as if she knew everyone, even giving the dog a friendly pat. He strongly suspected her slipping him something from her pocket as the dog started salivating and chomping eagerly as she walked past him.

“Won’t get another one of those for almost two-hundred years,” the Doctor whispered to the dog. “Don’t eat it all at once.”

John led her into the house, stopping short as a red-faced Anne came down the stairs.

“Miss Lister, er, there was a crash, see, and-”

“It’s brilliant to meet you,” the Doctor stepped round him and started shaking Anne’s hand. “I mean, really, totally brilliant. Never thought this’d happen. I mean, I always meant to pop in and say hi, but never got the chance to-”

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” Anne retrieved her hand and shot John a look. He took a step backwards.

The Doctor carried on, unaware of the exchange. “Ah! I did it again! I’m always doing that. Did it with your friend here, earlier, didn’t I John?”

“That’s right, Miss.”

The Doctor looked at John, confused. “I told you, my name’s the Doctor.”

“Doctor?” Anne asked.

The Doctor span back to face her with a grin. “That’s me!”

“John said there was a crash, is there anyone injured?”

“No, it was only me. I had a bit of a disagreement with my, er, carriage.” The Doctor closed her mouth quickly, realising how close she’d come to altering history. It was always easier when her fam was around, they could keep an eye on her. Alone, this body tended to ramble a bit.

“John, you’d better ask Cordingley for some tea.” Anne led the Doctor through to the parlour.

“That’s an interesting title to be using,” she noted, pointing the Doctor to an armchair as she sat on one end of the chaise-lounge. “I studied under a doctor when I was in Paris, yet I cannot-”

“I know, you were brilliant! Going off, taking your life in your own hands like that. Refusing to listen to society!” The Doctor interrupted, her hands moving wildly in her excitement.

“I assure you, I keep myself very well abreast of what society is saying, I simply prefer not to take part in the simple matters.”

The Doctor grinned. “Look at you, creating your own counter-culture!”

Anne frowned at her again. “Doctor,” she waited for her companion to supply a surname. The Doctor simply grinned back at her. “Doctor, may I ask where you’re from? Given your accent you are local, but it appears you have not made yourself known to the society I keep.”

The Doctor’s grin faltered. “Uh, you can ask,” she said. “But I’m not sure I can give you an answer.”

Anne arched an eyebrow. “And why’s that?”

“It’s… complicated,” the Doctor withered under her stare. “It’d only lead to more questions and some of those I really can’t answer.” There was an awkward pause. “I know you’re not happy with that,” the Doctor started again. “But can we change topic? ‘Cos I’d really love to hang out with ya, just for a bit. My friends’ll never believe I met you!”

Cordingley entered with a tray loaded with a teapot, three teacups and a plate of fresh scones. The Doctor’s eyes went wide.

“Those smell amazing! Thank you Elizabeth!” Cordingley gave a baffled curtsey and left. The Doctor didn’t notice, engrossed in examining the scones.

“I’d say they smell even better than custard creams,” she scrunched up her nose. “And that says a _lot_.” Suddenly, she noticed the rest of the tray. “Why’s there three teacups? There’s only two of us isn’t there?”

“My companion, Miss Walker, will be joining us.” The Doctor looked up sharply at the word, an unreadable expression on her face.

“How long?” She breathed. Anne gave her a puzzled look in reply, before smiling as her lover appeared at the door.

“Ann! We have a visitor, Doctor…?” Anne left the question hanging.

The Doctor awkwardly got to her feet. “Just the Doctor’s fine.” She held out a hand. “Lovely to meet you, Miss Walker. Ann. Ann Walker. Can I give you a hug?” Before Ann had a chance to protest, the Doctor enveloped her in a hug, taking care not to be too tight. “You’re brilliant,” the Doctor said as she pulled away. “Proper brilliant.”

“Why don’t you come and have some tea?” Anne led Ann away from the Doctor, down onto the chaise.

“So, where are you from, Doctor?” Ann asked as she was helped to some tea.

“Far away,” the Doctor replied. “You wouldn’t know it.”

“Really? You sound local,” Ann pointed out. The Doctor grinned and took a large bite of scone, mumbling something through the crumbs.

“We seem to have already exhausted that track,” Anne pointed out. “What brings you to Halifax?”

“Oh, um, I wasn’t really going to Halifax. Coming from it, I mean. Well, I guess I was passing through it, only-” the Doctor stopped herself and took a moment to think of a response. “I was on the main road when I ran into difficulties with my carriage.” She took a noisy slurp of tea.

“Really? What sort of difficulties? We were on the main road earlier and didn’t see anything,” Ann said.

“Oh? Where were you going?” The Doctor asked.

“We had an engagement in York.” Anne replied curtly. Ann took a sip of tea to hide her blush. ‘Engagement’, honestly! Anne could sail so close to the wind sometimes.

“Excuse me, Miss Walker, we’ve brought the second load of chests over and were wondering where you’d like us to put them?” One of Ann’s servants asked at the door.

“Just take them upstairs, thank you,” Ann said. The Doctor choked on her tea.

“I should go, er, I’m imposing, you don’t need to be taking visitors today.” The Doctor stood and hurriedly put her teacup back on the tray.

“Ann, why don’t you go and tell the servants where to put things,” the hard tone in Anne’s voice made her wife shoot a sideways glance at her. Anne gave a small nod.

“I think you’re right, Anne.” Ann stood and crossed to the door. “It was lovely to meet you, Doctor.” Anne stood as well, closing the door carefully after her companion had left.

“Who are you?” Anne hissed, turning back to the Doctor with a steely gaze. “You come to my house with no invitation, you know my servants by name, and you seem to give importance to events that are currently happening even though I myself do not yet know the full repercussions. Tell me who you are!”

“I’m just a traveller,” the Doctor said.

“With that accent and those clothes, it’s unfathomable that I wouldn’t have heard of you,” Anne sneered. “Don’t tell me you’re not from around here because I know you’re lying.”

“The accent came with the body, I’m as baffled by it as you are!” the Doctor laughed before scrubbing a hand through her hair. “You’re so clever, Anne. I can’t lie to you, you’d see straight through it. So _please_ , don’t ask me any more.”

“Came with the body?” Anne arched an eyebrow. “So you’ve had others then?” The Doctor gave a guilty start. Anne rocked back on her heels as she regarded the Doctor with inquisitive eyes. “I may not be able to hold a title, but I have had enough medical training to know that changing one’s body is far beyond our current abilities. And you call yourself ‘Doctor’ even though no woman may hold that title. And your accent-” she broke off with a laugh, but her features quickly fell back into seriousness. “Are you from the future?”

“Yes,” the Doctor said quietly. “Don’t tell anyone,” she gave a hopeful smile.

“What would be the point? No-one would believe me.” Anne tilted her head. “But if you’re from the future and you’ve heard of me, presumably some story of me lives on?”

The Doctor tried to keep quiet, honest. But thoughts were crowding her head and it was only a matter of time before one fell out of her mouth. “It’s your diaries. About a hundred years after your death they were found in a wall and partially decoded.” Anne, for once in her life, looked startled. “But it’s okay,” the Doctor pressed on. “By the time they’re made public, society has moved on and women loving women is widely accepted. Same with men actually. It’s even legal for couples to marry.”

“Keep your voice down, Doctor, I beg of you,” Anne said, moving closer to her.

“Ah!” the Doctor clapped her hands to her mouth. “I wasn’t meant to say all that,” she said apologetically. “It’s this body, it talks too much. Usually I’m with my fam and I’m so busy telling them the rules I don’t need to worry about myself.” She reached for Anne’s head, “actually, I’d better just remove the last few minutes. Don’t worry, it won’t hurt a bit-”

Anne leaned out of the Doctor’s reach. “I think not, Doctor. My life is not always easy and the knowledge you just gave me… I believe it will give me some solace.”

The Doctor pulled her hand back, smiling. “Look at you, making history.” A clock on the mantelpiece chimed the hour and the Doctor drew a breath sharply. “Is it that time already? My TAR- my carriage should have sorted herself out by now. She just needed some cooling off time I think.” She rose and glanced at Anne, “that isn’t how you’d normally talk about a carriage, is it?” Anne shook her head. “Probably best I go before I say anything else,” the Doctor shook Anne’s hand once more and started for the door.

“Doctor?” Anne asked, making her look back. “If you’re from the future then you must know, what becomes of Ann, Miss Walker after me? There is such a gap between us it is only natural that I would die first, but I do wonder about her, what she would do after I am gone.”

The Doctor gave her a sad smile, “you know I can’t tell you that.”

Anne looked away, “no, I suppose not.”

The Doctor crossed back to her and took her hand, “but I can tell you that she’s happy, right now, with you.”

“Really? I worry about her so.”

“Really,” the Doctor promised, squeezing Anne’s hand. “She loves you.”

***

A few minutes later, Anne marched into the upstairs bedroom with such a look on her face that the servants scurried out, eager to avoid a tongue-lashing.

“Anne?” Ann asked.

Her wife’s face softened into a smile as she dipped her into a kiss. “Hello, wife,” she said softly.

Ann grinned against her lips, “hello wife.”


End file.
